


Boys Will Be Boys

by Dropsofarainbow219



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex on a Car, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsofarainbow219/pseuds/Dropsofarainbow219
Summary: So, you know how there was that weird/toxic/sexy UST with Ronan and Kavinsky before Kavinsky went and fuckin got blown up and shit? And also how Ronan has such a hard on for Adam? I mean. It was hot, right?aka the fic where the three of them get it on on top of a mistubishi yay





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna call this "Freaky bois" or "Ronan's a freak" but even I thought I was pushing it. Anyway. Look. I just needed to get this out of my system.

Ronan is leaning against the hood of one of the Mitsubishis next to Kavinsky when he sees Adam walking up to them.

“Ah,” says Kavinsky when he looks up. He grins like the devil’s got him. “Well, that’s a pretty one.”

Ronan stiffens, grinding his jaw. Kavinsky laughs and bumps him with his shoulder. “Come on,” he says. “I’m just saying that I can see why you like him.”

Adam reaches them, his lips thin, brow furrowed.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, looking at Ronan. Ronan can’t tell what he’s thinking. It’s part of why he wants to fuck him so bad.

“Woah,” says Kavinsky, shifting on the hood. He’s got this appraising sort of look in his eye when he looks at Adam, and Ronan doesn’t like it. “Why the harsh tone man? The _why_ isn’t important. What’s important is that we’re all here now.” He gestures lazily with one hand to the two other men, the afternoon light gleaming off his teeth.

“All?” says Adam.

Kavinsky smirks. “Ronan likes all his things in one place. Don’t you baby?”

 Adam looks at Ronan again and raises a brow. Ronan can feel his heart speed up.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he says to Adam after a long moment.

“Don’t leave just yet, sweetheart.” Kavinsky gestures for Adam to come closer, the crook of his fingers crude. “The fun’s barely started.”

Adam raises the other brow at Kavinsky, and then smirks, challenge in his eyes. Ronan’s pants tighten. The heat is compressing painfully around his head, like the afternoon is swallowing around the frail remainders of his sanity. Kavinsky is taking Adam’s wrist between those fingers of his and dusting a white line across the warm skin of his forearm. Ronan blinks, hard.

Kavinsky leans forward, sniffing the cocaine right off the other boy. Jealously liquefies in Ronan’s gut, melting hotly into something else, something sticky and filthy and warm. Nothing is making sense. Kavinsky finishes snorting, looks right up at Adam as he licks along where the line was drawn. Ronan hears more than sees Adam’s inhale.

Kavinsky tugs on Adam’s wrist and he half-stumbles forward, turning and landing heavily so that he’s sitting on the car, and Kavinsky is facing them. Adam’s cheeks are flushed as his fingers skitter over Ronan’s knuckles, and the touch is so vivid, the rough pad of his fingertips, the pulsing of Adam’s blood through the worn skin. Ronan starts.

“You two think too fucking much man,” says Kavinsky, his voice low enough to scrape against the gravel, and then he pushes Adam further back on the hood, forcing him to fall back on one bent elbow, and roughly moves the front of his top up, so that the four glorious inches of flat tan above Adam’s belt line is on show for all the world to see. Kavinsky draws another line there, and leans forward. Adam’s hand grips around Ronan’s, tightening. The light on his jaw is beautiful as it hangs open, the air escaping his mouth in pants as Kavinsky finishes up and then, raising his head to wink at Ronan, undoes the buckle on Adam’s belt.

“Jesus,” says Ronan. “Fuck.”

Adam props up one of his legs on the grill, making room for Kavinsky to unzip him and pull him out. Ronan can _feel_ the blood in his cock pulsing, thick and uncomfortable. This is all so wrong. He turns to look at Adam’s face as Kavinsky goes down on him, and watches his mouth stretch open in pleasure, his gorgeous eyes scrunch shut. It’s too much. Adam’s fingernails are digging into the flesh of Ronan’s hand. Ronan takes a breath and then shifts his weight, bracing one hand on the other side of Adam’s – fucking hell – exposed hips, and lowers his face, burying himself into all that exposed skin. He can feel the rough path of brown hair under Adam’s belly button scratching at his cheek. He presses kisses against it. He wants to take the salty taste of Adam’s skin, right here, home with him and live in it forever.

Adam moans, high and strained above him, and Ronan inhales sharply, lifting his head and turning to look at Kavinsky. Kavinsky looks up and meets his gaze, and then he smiles. His mouth is covered in spunk, white dripping down his chin, and he leans in, hot as he opens it to Ronan –

Ronan comes to with a sharp jolt, his gasps filling the quiet room. He blinks, red and yellow flashing away from his eyes, and his heart a revving engine beneath his bones. Slowly, the night settles back around him, dark and silent. He swallows.

The air smells of semen and sweat. He licks his teeth and clenches his fist.

God he’s fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. Someone had to write it. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, please, leave a comment/kudos. Means the world. Thanks for reading :*


End file.
